


In mind

by Hotgitay



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Fake Marriage, Flirting, Fluff, Fluffy, Gen, Humor, Love, Marriage, Other, Romance, Smut, Soulmates, Suggestive Themes, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-05 15:31:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18831490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Maddie and Chimney scheme a fake marriage plan as they agree on taking some much needed vacation time with each other





	1. Chapter 1

This was the start of something new 

Not just for Maddie but for Howie as well after Maddie had approached him and told him that she was all in with him they had this wonderful lowkey makeout session in the middle of the firehouse 

Neither of them were on a rush to get back to getting familiar with one another again he had taken her out to dinner a few times since Buck got injured 

Nice and easy keeping things light and airy between them he was the perfect gentleman  
It was as if no time had passed at all since they were last together romantically all intimate like this 

Maddie snuggled into his side as they watched a movie together on the couch  
“Maybe we could do something sometime”Maddie suggested to her boyfriend 

“What do you have in mind?”Howie asked her raising a brow over at the woman she turned to face him “You.. me... romantic getaway we could check into a fancy hotel we can pretend we just got married try and get a discount”

 

Howie chuckled hearing that “Get you a nice ring introduce you as Mrs.Han then get ourselves booked into a honeymoon suite rose petals everywhere we could go all out and then have dinner Italian would be nice”

“I like the sound of that Mr.Han”Maddie smirked getting closer to him seductively her tone laced with spice giving him bedroom eyes 

“Your wish is my command Mrs.Han”His tone becoming laced with sultriness shooting her bedroom eyes of his own 

“Damn we aren’t even fake married yet and you are already the best hubby ever”She teased him leaning in her lips pecking his gently

Chimney gazed down at her at her adorable little face God he loved her he’d do anything for her

”I have a kickass wife”He teased her in return but he was being sincere he really did think she was a badass she's a survivor a fighter and one of the most strongest people he's ever had the privilege of knowing


	2. Chapter 2

”Lets make good on said proposal”Maddie told her boyfriend 

”I’ll have to book a reservation for us then”Howie told her 

 

She was serious about this after the two of them has schemed up a fake marriage plot together 

”This is probably the most outrageous thing I've ever done but I love you and I'd do just about anything to make you happy”Howie says to her 

 

The two were going to become husband and wife not officially of course after all it was part of their plot to host a romantic getaway together 

He needed time off of work and so did she what better way to do so than by spending their time together 

”We might get caught but that makes it all the more thrilling to me babe”Maddie said to him

She watched as he got on his phone after finally settling on a hotel to carry their well thought out plan they had made he was already making a reservation under the names Mr Han and Mrs Han


End file.
